


Rapunzel

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: ‘Mother must have forgotten something.’ She smiled to herself, wiping her hands on her apron and walking towards the window. ‘It’s a bit early for dinner!’ Brianna called out and laughed at her own joke as she threw her hair out of the window, holding tight the section around her scalp as the familiar weight of something climbing her hair soon followed.It was only as the woman climbing her hair grabbed onto the ledge that Brianna knew it wasn’t her mother. For starters her skin was white as paper and her limbs scrambled awkwardly as she fell through the window.





	Rapunzel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after seeing Miz Cracker with her Rapunzel hair at drag con  
> She's just too cute

Dappled light washed over the wooden floor of a room 100 feet in the air, the top of a tall, stone tower hidden away amongst huge trees. Any sounds from that room were washed away by the rushing noise of a glistening waterfall that separated the tower from the rest of the world, so when Brianna’s delicate singing echoed across the room and out of the window her mother would smile and let her sing; knowing no other soul on earth would hear her.

On a bright, spring day like today Brianna’s mother would journey to find her daughter something beautiful to entertain her, whether it was a bunch of flowers, or an interesting shell she would always find something to make Brianna smile. You might think that trapping a young woman in a tower for 30 years would mean that Bob hated her daughter but there was nothing she wouldn’t do to keep her safe from the horrors of the outside world, even if that did mean keeping her locked away from them. It was worth it to see the beautiful, gleeful smile she would give her mother every time she returned from her journeys, trading her gift for a wonderful meal she would spend hours cooking using the ingredients her mother brought back from the day before.

‘Okay mother, it’s time for dinner!’ Brianna would call down when she heard her mother returning, and as there were no stairs or ladders to reach the tall room Brianna lived in, she would throw her hair out of the window where the golden strands would unravel and skim across the grass below like a waterfall even more beautiful than the one she was hidden behind. Bob would tuck her basket under her arm and climb Brianna’s hair like a rope so they could spend the evening together.

Today, on a warm April morning, Bob told her daughter that she would be gone for longer than her usual few hours. ‘I want to get you something special, for your birthday.’

Brianna smiled that bright, beautiful smile that reached her honey brown eyes and tucked a portion of her lengthy hair behind her ear. ‘I’d like that.’

Kissing her daughter goodbye, Bob lowered herself out of the window using Brianna’s hair and set off on a journey to find her something beautiful for her birthday.

‘Now what?’ Brianna sighed and sat herself down on the window ledge, staring out across the forest through the trees and watching as the birds danced around her tower.

After what felt like hours she turned back to her space, looking around for something to keep her entertained until her mother returned. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the baking ingredients Bob had brought her two days earlier that she was saving to make some sweet crackers for her birthday. Now was the perfect time! She giggled to herself and grabbed the pink apron she kept by the stove and tied it around her small waist to protect the long, purple dress she’d chosen that morning.

In a cheerier mood now she had a task, Brianna started to sing at the top of her lungs, the way she always did when she was baking, dancing around as she mixed ingredients together happily. It was only a few minutes after putting the crackers into the oven that she heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming towards her tower.

‘Mother must have forgotten something.’ She smiled to herself, wiping her hands on her apron and walking towards the window. ‘It’s a bit early for dinner!’ Brianna called out and laughed at her own joke as she threw her hair out of the window and holding tight the section around her scalp as the familiar weight of something climbing her hair soon followed.

It was only as the woman climbing her hair grabbed onto the ledge that Brianna knew it wasn’t her mother. For starters her skin was white as paper and her limbs scrambled awkwardly as she fell through the window.

Brianna just stood and stared as the noticeably young woman righted herself, fixing her dark hair and brushing down her crimson cloak that separated at her waist to show the longest legs Brianna had ever even imagined, and she’d imagined a lot.

‘Girl did I just climb your hair? That’s fucked up.’ The young woman instinctively reached up to touch the top of her head to check her tiara was still in place before giving Brianna a dazzling smile of white teeth between red, painted lips like Brianna had never seen.

Of course, Brianna hadn’t seen many people other than her mother and herself, but she could tell the woman in front of her was a unique specimen. There’s no way her mother could have kept her from a world full of people like this. ‘Was that you singing?’

Finding herself speechless, Brianna simply nodded.

‘Okay Miss… Whatever your name is… I’m Princess Aquaria and I guess I’m gonna save you from this horrible place.’ She looked over the walls that Brianna had spent weeks of her life painting with a disgusted look on her beautiful face. Brianna couldn’t help but feel a bit offended.

‘Thank you Princess Aquafina but I don’t need saving. I’m fine.’ She folded her arms across her chest and tried to not feel intimidated as smirk spread across the princess’s pretty face. Aquaria opened her red lips to retort when Brianna began to smell the tell-tale sign of burning and quickly ran to the oven with a shout of; ‘Crackers!’

Aquaria was laughing as she took her baking out of the oven. Luckily only a couple towards the edge had started to burn.

‘Oh Miss Cracker, that’s what I’m going to call you. That so cute you’re stuck up here in this tower making crackers.’ The princess picked up the worn recipe book from the counter next to where Brianna had dumped the crackers and flipped through it, still grinning. ‘So quaint.’

‘Why are you here?’ Brianna took a step towards Aquaria, regretting it slightly as the closer she got the more she realised how much taller the younger woman was than her. ‘What do you want?’

‘I heard your lovely singing.’ Brianna found her cheeks heating up for some reason. ‘You’re obviously a damsel in distress stuck in a hidden tower; I’m here to rescue you.’ Aquaria flashed Brianna a winning smile, ‘That’s what I do.’

‘You kidnap women from their homes for a living?’

‘Look, do you wanna come with me to my castle or not?’

By this point Aquaria was pouting and folded her arms over her flat chest, tapping her heeled foot impatiently. Brianna considered her options for a moment, looking around the room that had been her home all her life. It suddenly felt very small.

‘I guess mother wouldn’t mind if I left just for a few hours…’

At this, Aquaria’s face lit up again and she took hold of Brianna’s hand, causing the shorter woman to flush bright pink at the contact she had never felt from anyone but her mother. It was nice. ‘Come on then!’

It took a few minutes for them to fashion a rope out of Brianna’s hair that she could use to lower them both down to the ground, Aquaria jumping down a few feet before they reached the grass below.

Brianna found herself hanging from her hair above the ground, the excitement fizzing in her stomach at the thought of being out of her tower turning into panic and anxiety. Aquaria must have seen this on her face because the confident bravado from a few minutes ago seemed to have melted away and the younger woman lifted her arms up to where Brianna was holding herself.

‘I’ll help you, Miss Cracker, just trust me.’ This time when Aquaria smiled it was a warm smile that reached her pale eyes and Brianna found herself lowering into her arms without even thinking about it.

In moments her bare feet had sunk into the cool grass beneath her, the first time in her life she had stepped out of her tower, but she barely even noticed. Aquaria’s arms were still fixed tightly around her waist, her delicate hands gripped the back of Brianna’s dress beneath the sheet of golden hair holding the shorter woman close to her. Brianna found herself having to crane her neck up to make eye contact with the princess, still smiling warmly down to her. ‘How does it feel, Miss Cracker?’

Brianna broke out into an almost hysterical laugh that startled Aquaria, causing her to pull away as Brianna looked down at her feet then threw herself into an enthusiastic cartwheel, landing in a giggling heap on the floor.

‘Girl, if we’re doing gymnastics we’re doing them right!’ Aquaria shrugged off her cloak and followed Brianna’s cartwheel with a much more polished one of her own, ending in the splits. The sight caused a feeling low in Brianna’s stomach that felt similar to the excitement she felt leaving her tower.

Aquaria laughed and rolled out of the splits so she was lying side by side with Brianna, grinning up at the blue sky past the tops of the trees.

‘Is this what it’s always like when you meet someone new?’

Brianna rolled onto her side to watch Aquaria, wanting to keep the warm feeling in her stomach for as long as possible.

‘Like what?’

‘Like you’ve swallowed the sun.’

Aquaria turned to meet Brianna’s eye, half of her face hidden by the grass. ‘No. I think that’s quite a rare thing.’ She sat up and looked down at Brianna, her head blocking out the sun so the rays spilled down over her shoulders.

Brianna was pretty sure that this princess was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen and without thinking she reached out her hand to touch Aquaria’s face, tracing her cheek with her index finger.

‘What are you doing?’ The question was no more than a whisper over the sound of the nearby waterfall and Brianna smiled as the dark haired woman closed her eyes and leant into her touch.

‘My mother always brings home beautiful things for me, and I try and take in as much of their beauty as I can…’ She brushed her thumb across Aquaria’s lips and watched as the princess’s eyes flew open at her touch. ‘She’s never given me anything this beautiful before.’

The sincerity behind Brianna’s words must have meant something to Aquaria because before she knew it the dark haired woman had closed the distance between them and pressed her red lips against Brianna’s bare ones, putting one of her hands beside Brianna’s head to steady herself and using the other to grip a handful of golden hair.

Going purely off instinct and what her body was telling her to do, Brianna leant up into Aquaria’s kiss, parting her lips to deepen the kiss and get closer to the loveliest thing she’d ever seen.


End file.
